Headpieces, Egg Nog and Knives OH MY!
by Cristin Barr
Summary: Bakura makes a grand appearance at a sleep-over and things kinda get outta hand... Oh Ya! And Alix is high on Egg nog! Merry Christmas! Rated PG- 13 for Bakura's Guttermind, Blood and probably language.
1. Bunny Ears

One day during the Christmas holidays, Alix, Laurel and myself got together at Laurel's house for a sleep-over of fun and games…Unfortunately our dearest writer/friend, couldn't make it due to the fact she was probably SEEING RETURN OF THE KING WITH HER FAMILY! Grrr… Anyways, after watching Gunsmith Cats, some of Nightwalker and Inu Yasha we were forced off the TV with the DVD player and into Laurel's room where we begun to write some random story about Bakura after talking about my problem with Rich/power/good looking men. 

(The first part of this story was written by Alix, Laurel and myself *Cristin * in turn and then I decided to continue the story at home, taking Laurel's purple paper with me.) 

Big words are only used because I was sugareyesed at the time plus, I asked Alix and Laurel how to spell them. And I know Sugareyesed isn't a word but I like the sound of it so for all of you spell demons… *Sticks out her tongue* 

Bakura belongs to the Kazuki Takahashi. EC stands for Evil Cristin, Cristin's Yami basically. The Millennium headpiece belongs to me, how I got it is going to be explain in Val's Story: Suuhaisha no Sekushii Shounen. Later on in the story. Val's Pen Name is **Draconita Riddle**, if anyone wants to read her work. *SHE RULES! * "I want to feel… now that I've got that out of my system" is from the first episode of Inu Yasha! And Alix and Laurel belong to themselves. Plus, I redid a few things in the story…Bakura's Gutter mind is his not Kazuki Takahashi. I think my friends and I made that a reality.

Now! LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!

Alix and her two friends were having a conversation in Laurel's newly redesigned room. 

"There lies more peril in thine eyes than in twenty of their swords!" She said in a smooth whisper. 

As if on cue, Bakura the thief of the king's tombs and many other priceless items appeared in the doorway with his Bakura goodness. Alix naturally, fell over and began to kiss the ground at his feet. 

"You do realize my voice is much more melodious and mysterious than that," By this point, Alix was praising every word he said as if he was some sort of god from the heaven's! … You never know. 

"Aw look at the evil tomb robber" _*Glomp*_

"If your lips come any closer to my face, I swear I will kill you and painfully with knives, **_BLUNT_** knives!"

"OH! Doesn't he say the most sweetest romantic things?"

_*Bakura Sweat drops* _

Bakura's attention turned to the two girls sitting on the bed. 

"So this is the notorious tomb robber?" asked the one in a smooth calm voice and even flicked her hair to reveal something- 

"Ohhhhhh….Shiny!"

"Oh you mean this little thing?" The girl pulled back a large lock of red hair to reveal the whole Millennium headpiece. _* And No it's not headphones! It's kinda like Yami's pharaoh head piece that he wears on his head, only the M. headpiece rests above your ear and is much more funky! * _

"Must…have… Must be mine…" 

"Oh, I don't think so bud. If you want the headpiece you'll have to take me with you 'cause frankly-" 

"It wouldn't come off," The second said as Bakura pulled on the headpiece. 

"Owwwww!" 

"Damn thing!!" 

" I told you so!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" said Bakura still pulling at the headpiece. Laurel believed this was a good time to make her presence known 

"Excuse me" 

Bakura looked up from his work. EC looked relieved to have him stop pulling at her headpiece. 

"But haven't you forgotten someone?" 

Laurel moved to the side to reveal a mid-jumping Alix who took Bakura by surprise, also knocking him to the floor away from Cristin. 

"You ok?" 

"Besides my dignity, my self a steam, my pride… Pretty Good actually!" EC said rubbing the headpiece as if Bakura had come and hit her over the head with a mallet. 

Alix smothered him with fangirlness, making it almost impossible to get up and continue his robbing spree on Cristin's head. 

"Maybe we should leave them by themselves," Laurel whispered as Cristin changed back to normal. 

"I second that… but first," Cristin walked over and kneed down behind Bakura's head, "I want to feel," Bakura smirked *_GUTTER_* but was only disappointed when Cristin grabbed a hold of the two pieces of hair which made him look like a bunny rabbit and rubbing her fingers on them, "Ok, now that I have that out of my system!"

"Bye Bye!" Laurel said waving to the two as she closed the door as Bakura screamed for sanctuary, " Wanna go get some tea or something?" 

"Tea sounds good." 


	2. Bloody Dreams

The Next day at the sleepover, Alix's mom showed up and took her home so, Laurel and I wrote on! The idea of the kiss is from _Tokyo Mew Mew_ manga vol. 1! It's a MUST READ! The _Lick _is from the yu-gi-oh manga when Bakura takes Pegasus' m. eye and licks it while it still has blood on it.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

_Chapter 2:** Bloody Dreams**_

Later in a room labeled _'Tea'_ we find EC and Laurel enjoying the last dregs of their tea, and the last bit of conversation.

"-So in conclusion yes gree, the Birch black piercing sword is better than the 13 inch blood rifer sword," said EC.

"I thought you would."

"Hmmm, indeed. That was good tea."

"Yes indeed, maybe we should go check on Alix and Bakura."

"I dunno, I think they are probably managing fine on their own." 

We now flash back to Laurel's room where Bakura is tied up in tux and Alix is humming some sort of wedding march, while sipping on some egg nog. 

"We'll have to get flowers and a priest… I wonder if Rudeamon's available?" While Alix had her back turned, Bakura's millennium ring was slowly freeing him.

_When I get free, I'm gonna get me my SHINY!!" _

Alix was too lost in her own little world to notice the little triangles on Bakura's ring cutting him free. 

_* Tap, Tap, Tap* _

"Hm?"

"Nighty Nighty Alix," Bakura waved his hand over Alix's face and caught her as she fell. 

*

He smiled, he had her cornered. Cristin stood there helplessly as Bakura grabbed a hold of her.

"NO! STOP IT!" She screamed. 

Cristin cried out in pain as Bakura tore the headpiece off of her head as if he had merely pulled off the head of a Barbie doll. She fell against him as she began to bleed.

_*Lick* _Bakura smirked and pulled Cristin to look at him.

"Thanks for the headpiece-" Bakura forced his blood covered lips onto Cristin's rosey red ones, "And thanks for the kiss."  
Cristin felt the wind knocked out of her as Bakura's ring stabbed into her flesh.

"AHHHH!" Cristin awoke from her sleep in a cold sweat, "I'- I'm still alive," She put a hand around her ear and sighed, "It was just a dream... Just a dream." Cristin lay her head back down and began to fall asleep again.

Meanwhile, underneath Cristin's bedroom window.

A certain tomb robber was hiding under the window after nearly getting spotted when Cristin awoke from her sleep.

_Perhaps I should rethink my plan..._

Bakura popped his head in the window, _Definitely rethink,_ Laurel had been invited to stay at Cristin's house for the night and was leaning against the wall under the window sleeping, sword in hand.

If Bakura attacked now, it wouldn't be a pretty picture for him. He had to wait until he could figure out a plan to keep EC from coming out and blasting him with that baby blue eyes of hers. How did Bakura know this would happen if he attacked? It happened before only it wasn't him. Alix and EC had gotten into a huge fight which Val got on tape. A huge battle took place and both turned out to be equal.

Laurel opened one of her eyes as a see through EC flowed beside her.

"What's up?"

"Cristin's scared."

"Of what?"

"Bakura"

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's nothing to fear! Val's plot hole machine keeps people from being _themselves_."

"For everyone's sake, I hope you're right."


	3. Morning tea, boring me

Man! I've been trying to get this up for**EVER**! My computer had to be reformatted so, I didn't have Microsoft FrontPage and I can't use Microsoft Word because all the italics and spacing and stuff screw up and it looks ** REALLY REALLY BAD!** That's what happened to the Prologue of _Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire.... _Better go check that out see if it's still screwed- **YAY!** It's fixed! Man, I hate how you have to wait like a day to check to see if it looks right on the site....BUT! It's A **LOVELY** SITE! ha ha ha...I'm doomed

Anyways, The Toon Dark Magician Girl belongs to some kid Bakura stole it from _ *Kid's name unknown*_, Rob and Sara are real people and this DID happen. We did go shopping on Christmas eve and it was a military operation. Antoine belongs to Val (Author) who belongs to Alix ( Author's Muse) who belongs to Val who belongs to-...You get the idea. Rishid and Malik also belong to the creator of Yu-gi-oh also known as Kazuki Takahashi.

-----------------------

_Chapter 3: **Morning tea, boring me**_

Two figures wearing billowy trench coats met up in an abandon alleyway.  
"Start talking."  
" I have a _little_ job for you, my dear friend."  
" And the payment if I accept?"

The figure threw a small bag at his feet. He opened it to find some gold coins, an ancient artifact and two duel monster cards, one was a very rare Toon Dark Magician Girl. ( An: I want one!!!)

" This is merely a small amount for your services..."  
He picked up a coin and began to play with it in his hand, "Tell me what you have in mind...Old friend?"

He smirked, all was going to plan.

*

Laurel sipped on her morning tea and stared out the window.  
"Well, look who's finally outta bed!" She said smiling.

"What time it is?" asked the half asleep girl who's hair was very messy and covering most of her face.

Laurel laughed, "It's noon and you'll still in your pjs!"  
Cristin yawned and poked her head into the cupboard, "Did you eat all my cereal?"

"Mmmmmmaybe.." Laurel said slowly hiding the cereal bowl from view.

Cristin pulled her head out of the fridge, "Who finished off my grape juice?!" 

"Antoine did," Laurel said pointing to the other end of the table where Antoine was finishing the rest of the juice. Antoine looked up to see Cristin, who was wide awake now, leap over the counter and wrestle him to the floor (Even thought, he didn't really put up a fight). Where she sat on him and drank the last bit of grape juice. 

"De-lish!- Wait a minute.. Antoine why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Val's house or something?" Cristin asked looking down at the poor vampire underneath her.  
"Well, ummm...you see-"  
"Ian broke some vase and blamed Antoine for it."  
"So, you need somewhere to stay until everything cools down? *nod* You can stay here," Cristin said smiling.  
"Very much appreciated if you could get off of me now!" 

* 

_Ding Dong_

" Welcome, Master Malik has been waiting please follow me to the living room."  
"Thanks Rishid," Laurel said sitting herself on the couch and sighing, _It was really nice of Malik to invite me over but I wish Yami di-_

"Isn't Cristin with you?" asked a puzzled Egyptian who was carrying a tray.  
"She had some last minute Christmas shopping to do, Malik."

"Aren't all those crazy people shopping now?"

*

Meanwhile, somewhere in the inside of Rob's three person truck.

"OK Troops! This is a military operation. AND therefore you must always be on your toes for the other shoppers are always out to steal the perfec-" _notices the raised hand_, " Yes trainee Cristin?"  
"Ummmm, Why am I a trainee?"  
"Private Sara *Yes?* Please explain to the trainee."  
"Yes sir! Cristin, you have NEVER gone late Christmas shopping therefore you are a trainee, learning from the best of the best!"  
"I know that but, why does my shirt say it?"....


End file.
